Halloween: A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic
by AFinaLR3play10
Summary: Sora wants to take Riku and Kairi for a Halloween treat... Oneshot.


**~ Halloween: A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic (Oneshot)** ~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I do own what happens here though.**

Hope you like my first annual/seasonal oneshot: Halloween!

* * *

It was a slightly windy and chilly fall day on the Destiny Islands. Bright orange leaves fell from the trees and either rode the winds or littered the ground. The sky overhead was cloudy but at times where the clouds broke the sun's rays peeked through.

Today was the day before Halloween. Many people were rushing into stores buying massive amounts of candy in preparation for tomorrow's trick-or-treaters, costumes, and, of course, more candy. Last minute decorations were added onto the houses of those celebrating Halloween; as they say, "If someone's celebrating Halloween, they better show it."

Sora casually strolled down the road of his neighborhood with his hands in the pockets of his black shorts. He had that goofy smile of his plastered all over his face; he was so pumped for Halloween this year. After a moment that smile seemed to subside. The thought of Riku and Kairi spending Halloween inside their houses again crossed his mind. Then it hit him: he could take them to Halloween Town and have them meet Jack and Sally and the others while celebrating Halloween. He smiled big again. With that, he turned around and ran toward his house.

* * *

"Hello, Castle Library?"

Sora sighed in relief. He finally got the number right. After inputting the number into his phone wrong so many times, random people in weird places answered it. He received unusual greetings like "Hi, you've reached Astro Bistro, where the price of our food are so out of this world you'll be reaching for the stars!" and "Hello, Pocko's Shop of Everything, where we have EVERYTHING you can ever dream of!" That last greeting Sora didn't want to think about as he hung up. Maybe if he saw the King in the near future he'd ask him to make the castle phone numbers shorter; as far as he knew, the number that the King had given him to reach Donald or Goofy was twelve digits long, according to his count, and he assumed that the numbers to the deeper parts of the castle were even longer. He'll think of that to ask later.

"Um, yeah, can I speak to Donald, please?" asked Sora.

"One moment," replied the operator.

Sora heard the operator set the phone down.

"DONALD! PHONE FOR YOU!" bellowed the operator.

Sora flinched. He sure didn't expect that. After a few seconds Donald answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Donald!" said Sora cheerfully.

"Hello, Sora," sighed Donald, sounding irritated.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because the last time you asked me for a ride I thought it was important. It turned out that you wanted me to take you to pick up your order of hair gel from Acreska!"

"Okay, that hair gel does wonders. How do you think I'm able to keep my hair like this? Anyway, they ran out at the mall so I had to order it online."

"Don't go any further Sora. What is it you really want?"

"I need you to take me to Halloween Town tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I want to show Riku and Kairi what Halloween is like. Where else to celebrate than Halloween Town? Besides, I haven't been there in such a long time."

"That sounds cool! Okay, meet me and Goofy on the island tomorrow at noon. We'll be waiting."

"Thanks, Donald!"

Sora hung up. He seemed very eager to tell Riku and Kairi where they were going tomorrow.

* * *

"We're going where again?"

"Just trust me!"

Halloween came. Sora led Riku and Kairi to the island where Donald was waiting outside the Gummi Ship.

"Okay, we're all ready to go?" asked Donald.

"Let's go!" said Sora.

After they all boarded the Gummi Ship, the vessel rose until Destiny Islands were like a tiny dot on a map, then they blasted off towards Halloween Town.

* * *

After what seemed like a long time, they landed in Halloween Town and disembarked the Gummi Ship.

"Do you guys like it?" Sora asked Riku and Kairi.

"Wow, your costume is cool!" said Kairi.

"Yeah, it is!" agreed Riku.

"Look at your costumes."

"What?"

Both Riku and Kairi looked down. They were amazed to find that they were outfitted in costumes as well. Riku was dressed as Frankenstein while Kairi was dressed as a witch.

"Aww, this is so cool!" said Kairi.

"Isn't it?" said a voice.

Kairi jumped back in surprise then turned around. The Pumpkin King towered over them with a creepy look on his face that could scare the flesh off a skeleton. (**A/N: **Not really!)

"Hey Jack!" said Sora.

"Hello, Sora! What brings you here?" asked Jack.

"I wanted to show my friends how Halloween is celebrated," replied Sora.

"Splendid! You've come to the right place. Come with me and I'll give you the full tour."

With that, Jack motioned them to follow him. Riku and Kairi followed, with Sora trailing behind them. _This is going to be fun, _thought Sora.

**END**

I know this was short, but I'm up late at night and I upload this after Halloween ends. Oh well. If I'm still awake on Halloween, then it's still Halloween! That's what I think.

Anyways, please review. It can be anything! I'll do better next Halloween, I promise!

Thanks everyone! (: Smiles! :)


End file.
